


Lalondes

by planetundersiege



Series: Roxy Week 2018 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood, First Meeting, Gen, Happy, Homestuck - Freeform, Lalondes - Freeform, Meeting, Oneshot, Roxy - Freeform, Roxy week, Roxyweek, prompt, the scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Roxy week 2018: Day 5: Lalondes.Roxy is excited when she finally is about to meet her mom.





	Lalondes

She has always looked up to her mom. Rose Lalonde, the talk figure famous for her books. She had been amazing, lived in the twenty first century. She had always wanted to meet her, get to know her, the real her, not just the things she could read about the author Rose Lalonde. She wanted to know her as mother Lalonde.

All of her life she had been alone.

So many nights she had spent without sleeping, thinking about what had been, if she had been raised by her. By mother Lalonde. She had so many questions that she thought never would get answered, yet now they would. They finally would, she could barely believe it herself.

She had admired her mom so much, and now, she finally would meet her. She finally would meet the person she had looked up too, that she had spent years thinking about. A person that has made her who she was, without actually being there.

She wanted to scream with joy, tears ran down her face. It felt like she finally felt whole, she was not alone. This was the best day of her entire life, yes. This person might not be HER mom, but it still was HER mom, you know. They shared the same genes, they were mother and daughter, just from different sides of the scratch.

So as she saw the teen wearing orange for the first time, she raised her hand and waved.

“Hey mom. I’m Roxy”.


End file.
